Take A Bite
by Gummiebear411
Summary: Follow along as Tina, Sam, and Blaine try to conquer New York, love, and each other as roommates.
1. Chapter 1

"That was just so gay."

"Tina!"

The Asian winced at the scolding she received and smiled at the boy who was holding her left hand firmly. "You know what I meant."

"I do," he sighed. "The Meat Packing district? That does scream gay."

"Ha!" Tina laughed and stuck her tongue out childishly at the taller blonde to her right. "Blaine said it was gay so I'm in the clear."

"You two are ridiculous together," Blaine laughed as he shook his head in amusement.

"You love us," Sam reminded him and patted his back. "And you're stuck with us buddy."

"Not necessarily," he nodded.

"What!" Tina gasped and ripped her hand away from his and stood in front of her two best friends, shocked.

"Calm down Tay," Blaine comforted her. "I just mean that we don't have a place to live yet. We've scoured half of the city and all we've decided is that the Meat Packing district is gay."

"Oh! So is Fire Island," Sam added.

"Not helping at all," Tina reminded him and poked at his chest with her well manicured nail.

"Why don't we just rent the loft across the hall from Rachel, Santana, and Kurt?" Sam finally asked as they all stopped in front of another Starbucks.

"Living across the hall from my ex?" Blaine laughed at the question. "I don't think so. Besides, I've always dreamt of living in the city and Brooklyn is not the city."

"The boy does have a point," Tina added in agreement.

"We've been to almost every neighborhood that we can afford," Sam sighed and ran his hands through his now shortened blonde locks. "All we have left is Harlem."

"People are saying that it's an up and coming place," Blaine rattled off. "They're really doing it up big."

Tina sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand and hip checked Sam. "On to Harlem boys."

The three friends walked to the nearest train station and rode in silence for the twenty minute ride. It had been a crazy year that lead them to the point they were at now. They had just finished their first year of college and knew that living in a dorm just wasn't for them anymore. Well, Tina and Sam lived in dorms while Blaine somehow convinced his parents to let him shack up with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. New York City and the first year of college overwhelmed all of them. Tina ended up with a roommate that reminded her so much of Rachel Berry that it actually made her appreciate the girl every time she saw her. The NYU Tisch school of the arts was her life long dream and she would not let anyone get to her. Halfway through her first semester Tina learned when her roommate was actually home and when she needed to steer clear of her at all times. She was easily found at the Brooklyn loft of her former McKinley classmates or at Artie and Sam's dorm room.

Sam got a late acceptance to Brooklyn Technical College, which thrilled him. He was going to be able to live in New York and work further on his new found love for art. Macaroni art, a stress reliever during his senior year, turned into a newfound passion for the arts. Brooklyn Tech was a very small arts school so they didn't think that grades, like Sam's, necessarily defined the passion a student may have. The school was so small that they shared dorm rooms with a nearby school, Brooklyn Film Academy. He lucked out, or had a lot of help from Mr. Schue, when we got to room with Artie. If anyone needed a lot of help getting use living in a big city it was Sam and he was more than glad he had Artie right by his side.

Blaine dove in head first as soon as he stepped off the train when he arrived in New York. Unlike his friends, he didn't have to worry about awkward living situations. He was welcomed with open arms to the loft in Brooklyn. It was a tight squeeze but they made do. It helped that two of his roommates went to the same school he was about to attend. Santana was rarely home during the night so the four of them were never really living together. The girls had their own rooms so it was obvious that Blaine would room with his boyfriend, Kurt. During finals week, that's when the shit hit the fan. Living in such close quarters took a toll on their relationship. No one really knew what happened but one day Blaine's things were gone and he was sleeping on the floor between Artie and Sam's beds in their Brooklyn dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a friendly reminder, this story follows the show up until the end of season four. Finn will be mentioned and shown from time to time. Just a warning.

* * *

"This might be the one," Tina nodded approvingly at the vast space in front of her.

"You sure?" Blaine asked as he walked out an empty bedroom.

"Yes. I mean it's mere blocks from the 6 train," she reminded him. "And it's affordable."

"We just all have to pick up extra shifts over the summer and once school starts back up," Sam added and hopped off the kitchen counter he was sitting on. "I think we can do it."

"I don't know," Blaine wearily stated and scanned the space once more. "Don't you think it's a little out of our league?"

"Out of our league?" Tina huffed as a piece of hair flew in front of her face. "That loft in Brooklyn is out of our league. This Blainey poo is perfect for us."

Blaine sighed and rested his hands on his hips as he thought the idea of moving into the apartment over. "I-I guess we could make this place work."

"Yes!" Sam clapped with excitement.

Three days and a lot of cab rides later the three friends were officially moved in. The apartment was swamped with boxes and garbage bags but it was now home. Their home. They did get the occasional phone call from their concerned friends and family back in Lima. They knew Harlem had a reputation for being a dangerous neighborhood, they were just concerned for their friends.

"Tina, where are you going?" Sam asked and he eyed Tina's movements carefully.

"Moving my stuff into my room," she replied with an eye roll. Sometimes he just acted too blonde for his own good.

"Umm then you're moving your stuff into the wrong room," he told her and heaved a garbage bag full of his clothes over his shoulder.

"The master bedroom is mine Sam," she reminded him and gently placed her box on the floor in front of her feet. "You and B are sharing the other room."

"Blaine!" Sam called to his friend who was rearranging the bathroom down the hall.

"Sam," Blaine sighed emerging from the room moments later. "I promised Tina the room on the ride over from Queens."

"Without consulting me!" He exclaimed and dropped the bag he was carrying with a thud on the hardwood floor.

"She's a lady and needs her space and privacy," he tried to reason with his friend.

"I sure do," Tina added with a curt nod and a wide smile.

"Tina," Blaine warned. Without even facing her Blaine knew she was grinning and rubbing it in Sam's face.

"I just think that we should get the larger room seeing that there's two of us," Sam explained to Blaine and ignoring Tina's presence completely.

"The smaller room is spacious enough for the two of us," Blaine reassured him. He leaned in close to his friend hoping Tina wouldn't overhear him. "We have more closet space anyway."

"Ugh," Tina groaned and picked up the box again and walked into her room. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you two losers."

A week later they were finally unpacked. After multiple fights over what went where they all finally agreed on their final arraignments. Sam thought it was a great idea to throw a little housewarming party, partially because they were in desperate need of a coffee maker and housewarming parties meant gifts. So there were the roommates, staring desperately at the door and the clock over the stove waiting for their friends to arrive.

"They said they were coming, right?" Blaine asked and straightened his bow tie for the second time in five minutes.

"Yes," Tina reassured him and slapped his hands away from his tie once again. "You're making me nervous."

"This is the first party I've ever thrown and the first of many for this place," he began and went for his tie again but was once again swatted away by Tina. "I want, no, need it to be perfect."

"Artie just called," Sam entered the living room. "He just got off the train so he should be here in a few."

They all collectively held their breathes when the bell rang. Here went nothing. Sam opened the door and was greeted by Artie's infamous smile.

"Parties here bitches!" He greeted and rolled into the apartment. He let out a whistle of approval.

"Oh, don't worry about me I'm fine," a female voice complained and slapped her hand on the wooden front door.

"Kitty!" Tina exclaimed jubilantly. She ran to the younger girl and threw her arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

Kitty slammed the door with her foot and placed the package she was carrying on the coffee table in front of her. "My parents let me come up to visit Artie here for two weeks. A gift for getting straight A's all year."

"My girl's a genius, ya'll," Artie laughed as he rolled through the apartment.

"You just going stand there and stare or you two nerds gonna hug me?" Kitty asked the two boys standing in front of her. She placed her hands on her hips and slowly cracked a wide smile.

"Kitty!" Sam finally exclaimed and lifted the girl up and spun her around as they hugged.

Two hours later the party was in full swing. It actually felt more like a mini high school reunion rather then a housewarming party but no one seemed to complain. Santana took the night off from work and manned the makeshift bar she created in the kitchen. Rachel made herself in charge of the music while Kurt tried to steer clear of Blaine as much as possible. Tina was the designated tour giver as people arrived.

"This party blows," Finn yawned as he flopped on the couch next to Sam.

"I can't believe no one got me a coffee maker," Sam sighed.

"Up," Santana ordered them and handed them both drinks.

"Santana," Sam groaned as he reluctantly stood up.

"Shut it, Trout," she barked and pulled Finn up by his arm. "Berry, step away from the radio or I swear I'll impale you with my shoe."

Rachel slowly backed away from the radio and threw her hands up in defeat. "No need to resort to violence Santana."

Santana flipped her hair over her shoulder as a way to show Rachel that she was ignoring her. "Most of you will recognize this song from the epic hot mess that was the Rachel Berry party extravaganza during my junior year."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine slowly opened his eyes as the sun violently blared into his bedroom. He groaned as he immediately felt a pounding in his head. Last time he felt like this he was sixteen and found passed out in Kurt's bedroom. He cautiously sat up and looked over the room for Sam. Noticing his roommate wasn't asleep in his bed Blaine reluctantly got out of bed and headed into the living room.

"Sam," he softly called when he stepped into the room. "Tina?"

Blaine stopped short at the sight in front of him. He smiled wide as he saw his two best friends asleep on the couch and tangled up together. Sam was slumped in a sitting position while Tina rested her head in his lap and was sprawled over the remaining cushions. Sam's free arm was protectively around Tina's waist. Blaine just watched them sleep a little while longer before making his way into the kitchen. They still didn't have a coffee maker so he was forced to make himself tea.

"Can you not bang all the pots and pans at once?"

"Tina?" Blaine questioned and turned around to greet his friend. "Sorry. Seeing we can't make coffee I'm stuck with tea."

"I don't know if you've noticed but there's a Starbucks like two blocks down," she told him as she retied her hair. "I'm in desperate need for caffeine and carbs."

"How the hell did you end up on the couch?" He asked as he followed Tina to her room where she began to change out of her party clothes and into comfortable sweats and a baggy shirt.

Tina looked over her shoulder at Blaine and shrugged her shoulders. "Kitty and Artie were the last to leave and I walked them to the door around three and next thing I know I'm sleeping on the couch next to Sam."

"You two looked awfully comfortable," he teased with a smile.

"Blaine, stop."

"What?" He innocently defended himself. "I'm not opposed to my two best friends dating."

Tina threw her discarded dress in Blaine's direction with a grin. "If I remember correctly you were the one that had a crush on him not me."

"That was over a year ago!" He exclaimed and threw the dress back at her. "You've been single for too long Tay."

"Can you two lower your voices or at least close the door next time you decide to have a pow wow."

"Morning Sam," Tina greeted him. She side glanced him and tried not to blush. He was standing there in basketball shorts and a tight blue shirt. He obviously changed before walking into her room.

"I need coffee," he grumbled.

"Tina and I were just getting ready to head to Starbucks," Blaine informed him. "Let me quickly change and we can head out."

Sam patted him on the back as his best friend walked out of the room. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," she quickly lied and laced up her boots.

"Then why did you need to raise your voices if it was nothing?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

Tina sighed and stood up. "B thinks I've been single for too long. I strongly disagree."

"We're in New York, ignore him, you deserve your freedom in this city," Sam comforted her and threw his arm over her shoulder in support. "Besides didn't you hook up with Ryder during prom."

"Don't remind me," she groaned at the memory.

The two friends dragged their feet as they made their way into the living room where Blaine waited for them.

"What's with the face Ting Ting?" Blaine asked worried.

"Sam was rehashing my after prom activities," she laughed and shook her head as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

The three friends walked to Starbucks two blocks south of their apartment and each ordered the largest coffees they could order and the most fattening food they could afford.

"Don't deny it!" Sam accused Tina as the three friends sat in a corner booth at the coffee shop. "I totally caught you two making out in the astronomy classroom."

"Ryder had a nice size hickey the next morning," Blaine reminisced as he sipped his latte.

"It was my thank you for taking me to prom," she defended herself. "An unsatisfied prom queen is a bad, bad thing to wish upon people."

"You could've hooked up with your king," Sam reminded her.

"Stoner Brett? Yea, I'd rather watch Blaine and Kurt have sex," she gagged at the thought.

"Hey!"

"Oh gross," Sam scrunched his face in disgust. "Now you've got me thinking about them having sex with Brett."

"Hey!" Blaine protested again. "I'm sitting right here people."

"We know," Sam nodded and tried to dodge the crumpled up napkin that was being thrown at him.

"Don't forget how Sam got over Brittany," Tina interjected with a laugh.

Sam buried his head in his hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I brought up the fact that you hooked up with Ryder and I'm sorry I made us all think of Brett naked."

"Nope," Blaine shook his head. "Not going to drop the fact that you hooked up with the school nurse."

"Dude, she was hot!" Sam defended himself.

"She was also pushing thirty," Tina added.

"I get it, Tina and I have been single for too long," Sam gave in.

"After a year in the city to explore your independence I think it's time you guys found someone," Blaine confessed. "I worry about you two. I don't want you guys to miss out on all the great opportunities that a relationship offers."

"Says the one who just got out of a three year long toxic relationship," Tina reminded him. She looked over at Blaine who just looked down at his muffin. "I'm glad you're free now Bling Bling."

Blaine looked up at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze as a thank you and just shook his head as Sam shot his famous goofy grin in his direction. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you two."

**A/N: I'm so glad that I'm not the only person who enjoys BLAMTINA. I love all three of them dearly, separately and as a trio. I already finished writing this story and I'm currently working on the squeal. I need to be stopped. Thanks again for all the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I got the job!"

"Awesome!" Sam high fived Tina as she entered the boys bedroom.

"That's great T," Blaine smiled in admiration.

"You guys have no idea what job I'm taking about," she laughed at them and jumped on Sam's bed.

"Nope."

"No idea at all."

Tina laughed and cozied up against Sam which caused Blaine to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I had an audition a couple of weeks ago for a play in Chelsea and I got a call on my way home from the gym and I got the part."

"Was it the one you made Kurt and I run lines with you?" Blaine asked.

"That's the one," she nodded and kicked off her shoes. "It's just a six week run by it pays well and I'm so excited."

Sam pushed the girl closer to his body and kissed her head. "Look at you Miss Tina Marie Cohen-Chang, landing your first acting job in New York City."

"What?"

"Nothing," Blaine quickly replied.

"No," Tina pressed the issue and scooted closer to the edge of the bed so she was facing the boy. "You have that infamous Blaine Anderson smirk."

"I do not," he mock gasped.

"Yea you do," Sam agreed with Tina.

"Okay," he sighed giving in. "I just never expected that you two would be friends. You were friendly since sophomore year but who would've thought that you two would be caught dead in the same room let alone live together."

Tina briefly looked behind her at Sam and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't speak for Sam but I feel like the second half of senior year made me realize that I really loved you guys. The epic duo of BLAM needed a female sidekick and I think I fit in perfectly."

"You're more than a sidekick," Sam reassured her and scooted closer to the pair. "You're the glue that keeps us together. When we get too nerdy you bring us back to reality."

"Yea," Blaine agreed and grabbed Tina's hand. "And the fact that you're the first one to get an acting job is just proof that you were destined to be in New York like the rest of us."

Tina gripped Blaine's hand tighter and interlocked her fingers with Sam's. "I'm glad I have my boys support."

Living with two boys was something Tina never expected when she met Blaine and Sam during sophomore year of high school. Hell, she never expected them to be more than just a distant memory by the time she got to college. At that time she was so preoccupied with Mike and fighting the other girls in the choir room for a solo or two. She can vividly recall the first time Sam made a lasting impression on her. He stood up in front of the class with his purple hoodie on and poured his heart out to Quinn with his rendition of "Baby" by Justin Bieber. She laughed at the memory and how Artie, Puck, and Mike joined his band after that performance. Since then she considered Sam as a friend. She could recall being upset when during that summer Sam's family moved to Kentucky. She knew Mike was upset, they had formed a friendship during the pervious school year.

Then there was Blaine. He at first was just a boy at a rival school. Once Kurt transferred to Dalton she heard his name being thrown around left and right by her fellow glee club members. She remembered meeting him after they tied at Sectionals. The New Directions went over to congratulate Kurt and his fellow Warblers on advancing in the competition. There were times after that where their paths crossed but she never really spoke to him unless Kurt was around. That was until junior year when he switched schools and enrolled at McKinley.

Sitting in her bedroom reading over her lines for the play she was just cast in, Tina had to smile to herself as she reminisced about her senior year of high school. She was single for the first time of her high school career and she found out who she was and just so happened to leave school with two best friends. She never knew that when she met Blaine and Sam two years earlier that these boys would mean so much to her. Tina lifted the picture she had from graduation off her dresser. It was of her and her two boys dressed in their caps and gowns with goofy grins on their face while Tina obviously cried.

"Knock, knock."

Tina placed the picture back in its place and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Hey Sam."

"You okay?" He asked and waltzed into her room before flopping himself on her bed.

"I'm good," she nodded and leaned against her desk. "Going over my lines which made me reminisce about high school."

"You know I didn't even ask what the play was about," Sam realized.

"It's about a small town girls transition from child to adulthood with the help of her friends," she explained and tossed the script in the general direction of the boy. "It's basically the story of my life. Minus the fact that it's basically an all female cast expect for my love interest which has yet to be casted."

Sam took the script and stood up. "Mind if I take this in my room and read it?"

"It's all yours," she nodded her head. "Ignore all the marks and sticky notes around Elena's dialogue."

"Will do," he noted and quickly skimmed the script.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine walked into the apartment on a random Thursday afternoon in the middle of June. It was eerily quiet, too quiet actually. He knew he shouldn't have left Sam and Tina alone for more than a few minutes before they ended up killing each other. He placed the box he was carrying on his bed deciding to unpack it later.

"Best summer ever!"

Blaine smiled as he heard the laughter of his friends and the front door open.

"I'm glad I'm getting to do this with you. Helps ease my nerves a little."

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked as his friends tossed their bags on the kitchen table.

Tina handed a bottle of water to Sam before taking a sip of her own. "Sam got the male lead in the play I'm doing."

"No way," Blaine gasped in surprised shock.

"Tina lent me the script last week and I really liked it and totally related to Dominic," Sam filled him in as he sat at the table.

"Actually now that you mention it from what I remember I have to agree with you," Blaine nodded in recognition. "You do realize that you're playing Tay's boyfriend."

"Yea. We talked about it before I auditioned and we're both cool with it," he informed his friend and smiled over at Tina.

"Stephanie made me read with him and saw our awesome chemistry," Tina laughed at her own confidence. "She casted him on the spot and sent all the other male actors home."

"Sam that's amazing!" Blaine marveled, impressed with his friend. "I didn't even know that you wanted to act."

"I didn't either," he laughed at his admission. "After seeing CC over here at that fall show last year, I don't know, something clicked."

"You're thinking of transferring schools?" Tina spoke up.

"I love Brooklyn Tech," he answered. "Art will always be my first passion but I can express myself in other mediums on my down time."

"Well, I'll be there opening night," Blaine informed them. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sam Evans never considered himself as an outgoing person, he usually kept to himself and those he knew as much as possible. Something changed though once he was enrolled in William McKinley High School. He had attended an all boys school his freshman year and something just didn't feel right. It was hard to stand out when everyone looked and acted the same. At McKinley he was able to step out of his comfort zone. He was on the football team and he was a key member of the glee club. By the end of his sophomore year everyone knew his name.

When he was forced to move to Kentucky his world was shattered. He was enjoying himself and his friends in Ohio. He knew he had to respect his family's wishes but he didn't have to like it. When the opportunity arose for him to go back to Lima he jumped at the chance. Once he was settled back in Lima he felt whole again. He seemed to open himself up much more and to more people. By senior year he was the big man on campus and he was surrounded by people he could call true and genuine friends. When Tina gave him the script to read over he just read it for pure entertainment. He never knew that half way through the first act he'd be so enthralled in it that he just needed to be apart of it somehow. The character of Dominic just spoke to him in a way a fictional character never had before. He auditioned on a whim to please not only himself but a bothersome Tina. Sam never expected to get casted on the spot. Maybe this acting thing was a blessing in disguise.

"Sam, what the hell is all this?" Blaine asked as he pointed to the controlled chaos in the kitchen.

"While you and Madame Cohen-Chang were napping Artie called me and asked if he and Kitty could stop by tonight," he explained and stirred whatever smelt wonderful in a pot. "She leaves Sunday for Lima and Artie wanted her to spend one last night with us."

Blaine walked over to the stove and nodded his head approvingly. "That's awesome of you to cook for her."

"I wanted her to have a proper send off," he shrugged his shoulders at the compliment.

"What smells so good?" Tina yawned as she approached the two boys huddled over the stove.

"That would be the Evans family secret sauce," Sam proudly replied. "When you lived in a motel for months at a time you had to get creative with dinner."

Tina took a spoon out of the dishwasher and dipped it in the sauce before tasting it and then offering some to Blaine. "You're officially the cook of the house."

"I mean this is really good," Blaine nodded in agreement. "You my friend are a man of many talents."

Sam blushed at the compliments. "Thanks but shoo I need to finish before our company arrives."

An hour later Artie and Kitty arrived and were immediately pulled into the kitchen to sit and eat Sam's masterpiece, spaghetti and meatballs. Kitty used her fake ID and her infectious smile and brought two bottles of wine with her. After their stomachs were full the friends gathered around the living room. Kitty plopped herself on Artie's lap, over emotional that she had to leave him once again. Blaine sat on the single chair while Tina sprawled out on Sam who sat on the couch.

"Confession time," Kitty broke the silence and turned to Blaine. "It's been over a month now. Why did you and Kurt break up?"

Blaine looked between his four friends and just shook his head. "Stupid stuff."

"Blaine," Tina sighed and nudged him with her foot. "This is a judgment free zone."

"We let you sleep on our dorm room floor for two weeks," Artie added and pointed to Sam. "We didn't pry into your business once."

"He's got a point," Sam nodded his head in agreement. "You're my boy, my best friend. The first step of recovery is acceptance."

Blaine sighed and got up from his chair as four pair of eyes followed his every move. "I'm getting more wine and then I'll divulge my story."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. You will never know how much I appreciate it. This story is my baby. Anyway, for the purpose of this story I made Unique a year older than she is portrayed in the show. **

Blaine Anderson was never one to openly show his emotions. He grew up in a home where if you had an emotion you kept it to yourself. He learned at a pretty young age that his presence wasn't something his parents expected. Cooper was ten years older than him and his parents were up in age when Blaine was born. His parents weren't cold towards him or his brother but they never properly expressed their love for them like other parents did. He only got an "I love you" or a "we're proud of you" when he got accepted into Dalton and once again after he graduated high school and got into NYADA.

It wasn't until he joined the Warblers that he knew how to properly express himself and his emotions. As a kid he knew at an early age that he was gifted when it came to music. His voice dazzled the audience and he could pretty much play any instrument. Being around other people opened him up to not only himself but others as well. When he met Kurt he finally knew how to feel and express love. A feeling that had avoided him for a majority of his life. That's why he gladly transferred schools right before his junior year. He wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity to be with someone who made him feel so much.

After Kurt graduated and eventually left to New York, Blaine's world got a little shaky. His main support system was now taken away from him. He was overjoyed for his boyfriend but a selfish part of him always wanted him around. It wasn't until after their first break up that he realized he did have friends, his own friends. He tagged along endless times when Kurt would spend the day gabbing with Rachel about music or go on all day shopping trips with Mercedes. It wasn't until Sam stood up and convinced him to stay at McKinley did Blaine realize he had true, genuine friends who cared about his well being.

"So," Tina coaxed him. "You had two glasses of wine. I want the story Blainey."

"It all started in early May," he began and inhaled deeply. He looked over at Kitty quickly. "You guys were in the city for nationals and of course I wanted to see you guys perform."

"But you didn't," Kitty quickly reminded him.

"I know. I wanted to, believe me I did but Kurt's band just so happened to book an important gig that night," he apologized to the blonde. "That was the first real fight we ever had. I wanted to see you guys, even if not to see you perform but just to see my friends. He didn't understand though." Blaine sat forward in the chair and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "It's like he purposely made sure I was extra busy with him that weekend. And when I found out that you guys came in second I wanted to call you guys and show my support."

"I did," Sam spoke up. "I was so bummed you guys didn't win. Your set list and performance was killer."

"So you broke up over nationals?" Artie asked a little bewildered.

"No," he shook his head. "After that everything was fine until graduation. I tried to rearrange my schedule like crazy to see Joe, Sugar, and Unique graduate. Three of my closest friends were graduating high school! Once again, Kurt didn't get it. Why would I waste my time and money to return to that dingy school and auditorium?"

"To see your friends graduate," Kitty stated the obvious and rolled her eyes.

"I think it was then when I stood in the auditorium to see the graduation that my life was completely different from Kurt's," Blaine realized. "His life was New York and his New York friends. He got lucky to have Rachel and Santana here. We all aren't that lucky. I fought tooth and nail to get Sam and Tina here with me."

"You had me," Artie reminded him.

Blaine looked over at him and gave him a half smile of acknowledgment.

"I get it," Artie continued. "Sam and Tina are your best friends."

"I came back from Lima and he just lost it. I'd never seen him that angry. He started complaining that I chose my McKinley friends over my New York family," Blaine laughed. "I told him that unlike him my two worlds were actually one. The people I left back in McKinley were my family and no school or relationship would tell me otherwise."

Tina sat up and gave his hand a quick and reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry Bling Bling."

"He has his truth and I have mine," Blaine sighed at his statement. "He can easily drop his friends and his memories but I can't. You all are my family, we went through so much and I wouldn't trade that or you guys for the world."

"So you chose us over him?" Kitty realized.

"Basically," Blaine realized and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "For two years of my life I devoted everything to Kurt and our relationship. It wasn't until senior year that I found myself and my true identity. I found you guys and you all helped the real Blaine emerge."

Tina looked over her shoulder at her other friends as she approached Blaine and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Blaine."

The three remaining people echoed Tina's movements and hugged the bummed brunette.

"You guys are my family," he sighed. "No one can tell me otherwise. Kitty, please tell everyone back home that I love them and miss them terribly."

"No more sappy shit," Kitty declared and turned her attention to Sam and Tina who wound up tangled on the couch again. "Tell me all about this play."

"I play Elena, a girl who ends up finding herself the summer before her senior year of high school," Tina began. "She really comes into her own. Her whole life she's been the best friend, the one who always supported others. She has this journey of self discovery with her two best friends and boyfriend by her side."

"I play Dominic who is the typical jock," Sam laughed. "He's a pretty cool guy, one thing I love about him is that he loves hard and deeply. You can just tell how much he cares about Elena by the way he supports her and all her bizarre antics."

"They have a little soft core sex scene," Blaine giggled.

Kitty looked over at the couple on the couch and grinned wide. "Oh, I'm totally coming back up here to see a show or two."

"It's not that serious," Tina scoffed. "Part of Elena's transition from little girl to woman is a physical expression of her emotions."

"Yea, what Tina said," Sam wholeheartedly agreed.

"I just love the idea of the two of you having sex with each other six times a week for six weeks," Kitty said. "I mean that is pure gold."

"Kitty."

"No, I just can't wait to go back to Lima now to tell everyone," she laughed. "I mean Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans are gonna be doing the nasty."

"Enough," Sam snapped. "It's not funny anymore Kitty."

"Jeez," she complained. "Don't get your panties all in a bunch White Chocolate."


	7. Chapter 7

Tina sat at the head of a long conference table surrounded by the rest of her cast mates of her play. They just had their first run through of the script and everything seemed perfect. Everything just seemed to click. Being a lead in a play seemed a little daunting but to have a friend like Sam by her side made her feel at ease.

"So Tina give us the details."

Tina gathered her bag from the floor and slung it over her shoulder with a sideways glance at the girls in front of her. "Details? About what?"

"Sam," Pepper, a fiery redhead answered.

"Sam," Tina repeated and quickly glanced at her friend who was chatting with Stephanie on the other side of the room. "He's Sam."

"Is he straight? Single? Or is he off limits?" Torrance, a small brunette girls asked.

"Sam's straight and too single for his own good," Tina laughed at the questioning.

"So, you two aren't dating or anything?" Pepper squealed in delight. "Excellent."

"Yep," Torrance agreed. "He's a fine piece of ass."

Tina giggled as Sam made a goofy face behind Stephanie's back. She turned her attention back to the girls. "Sam's one of my best friends."

"It's a shame really," Pepper nodded to Torrance. "I mean really, a person as beautiful as Sam shouldn't just be friends with a girl as amazing as you."

"You're awesome Tina and I'm excited to be your best friend for the next two months," Torrance confided in the shocked Asian girl. "I'm a little more excited to see Sam shirtless though. He's body must be glorious."

"Eh, it's nothing special," Tina shrugged at the comment.

Sam strutted over to her and threw his arm over her shoulder casually. "You ready to head out Ting Ting?"

Pepper raised her eyebrows at the nickname. "Ting Ting? That's so cute."

"Oh, that's one of many nicknames I have for this girl. We've got Tay Tay, Queen T, Madame Cohen-Chang, CC," Sam rattled off with a laugh.

"That's enough Sam," Tina grumbled and playfully smacked him in the stomach. "Can we just go home now?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "See you tomorrow ladies."

"Bye Sam," they girls chorused with a gleeful smile on their lips.

Tina always thought of herself as a typical girl. Sure she didn't dress in the latest fashions as most girls or have the same taste in music as others but she was a girl nonetheless. She could remember vividly the first time she had a crush on a boy that wasn't a celebrity. It was Ryan Patrick, a shy, quiet boy in her second grade class. He was beautiful. Dark brown hair and sparklingly gray eyes. She had the courage to send him a valentines day card which he crumpled up and threw away right in front of her face. That was the one moment where Tina realized she wasn't a typical girl. She was rejected by Ryan at the age of eight and right then and there Tina decided to give up all hope on relationships.

It wasn't until she met Artie that she knew why she waited so long to have a boyfriend. He was kind and gentle and appreciated the real girl she had become. High school was hell enough for anybody but to have someone at your side helped her enormously. She could've loved him if she really knew what love was about at the ripe old age of fourteen. Artie never judged her, never took her for granted. They didn't work out in the end but Tina never took for granted that they now have a great friendship. To see Artie with Kitty was something she appreciated. They were great people not only together but apart as well. Tina was truly happy that they found each other and they were still going strong even with the distance between them.

The summer before sophomore year Tina realized the amazing man that Mike Chang had become. She would watch him during glee practice the year before and always admired his dancing. He would move a crowd without even opening his mouth. Every summer Tina always dreaded going to Asian camp but that year she discovered Mike and Mike discovered her. At first it was a way to make Artie jealous and appreciate her better but out of nowhere it turned into something more. She finally realized what people meant when they spoke about love and finding the one. Mike wasn't a person who spoke often but when he did it always made Tina's heart skip a beat. He was beautiful, inside and out. Like most things in her life, it didn't last. Mike moved to Chicago for school and the distance was too much for them.

Blaine. That was a phase for Tina. She wasn't really over Mike and he was showing her so much love and attention. Did Tina regret developing feelings for her gay best friend? Never. Blaine showed her how she should demand to be treated by a future boyfriend. He believed in her when she was afraid to believe in herself. He saw her the way she dreamed others saw her. Part of Tina believed that Blaine was her transition from child to adulthood relationships. Now in New York she knew what she wanted out of life and a future partner. That's why as she walked home with him on a hot and humid day, Tina couldn't stop staring at Sam.

"What?" He asked and stopped short outside their building. "Do I have something on my face again?"

"No," she shook her head of the thoughts she was having. "Just daydreaming I guess."

Sam Evans. He was her best friend, her roommate. Tina was letting the girls words carry too much weight on her mind.

"Okay good," he breathed a sigh of relief. "I was going to get mad if you let me ride a crowded train with something on my face."

"Yea like anyone was paying attention to your face when your shirt leaves little to the imagination," Tina joked as she climbed the stairs, Sam trailing behind her.

"I didn't know we were gonna be stuck in a car with no air conditioning on one of the hottest days of the summer!" He protested.

"Whatever Sam," she rolled her eyes and let them in to the apartment.

"How was the run through?" Blaine asked as he watched his friends drop their bags by the door and make a mad dash to the kitchen for water.

"Fine," Tina shrugged and took an extra long sip of water as she watched Sam take his shirt off and throw it in the direction of his room. "Sam has two more admirers to add to his list."

"I do? Who?" He asked, confused.

"Pepper and Torrance were questioning me about the details of the one and only Samuel Evans," she answered and stood in front of the AC to cool herself off better.

"Tina step away from that, you can catch a cold that way," Blaine scolded her.

"Okay dad," she sighed with an eye roll and made her way to the couch.

"That train ride was rancid so I'm heading into the shower," Sam announced as he walked to the bathroom.

Tina's eyes followed his every movement and sighed when he left the room. She and Blaine sat side by side quietly until Tina heard the showering running.

"How did you know you liked Sam?"

"Oh my God!" Blaine squealed in delight.

"Blaine," she hissed at her friend.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "Continue."

"I don't know if I like him. I do know that I do enjoy his company," she confided in her best friend. "It's obvious that he is physically stunning."

"Obviously," he agreed.

"Is it me or has he been overly affectionate with me lately?" Tina asked.

"I've noticed it too," Blaine eased her worries. "It seems like every chance he get his arms are around you or he's trying to hold your hands."

"So I'm not going crazy," she laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. "And what was that! Did he have to take his shirt off on front of me?"

"It is his apartment too, Tay," he reminded her.

"And the nicknames!" She complained. "When did he start giving me cutesy nicknames? That's our thing Bling Bling. For the past four years I've just been Tina to him."

"Maybe he wants to feel included," Blaine shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"Okay so I'm properly bathed now I need to be fed," Sam butted in as he walked to his bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well, it's your turn to go food shopping," Blaine casually continued the conversation.

"Good," Sam nodded. "I've been dying to check out the new Whole Foods they opened up a couple blocks away. Blaine your coming with me."

Blaine looked over at Tina who rolled her eyes at the pair. "Sure, just get dressed and we'll head out."

Both boys walked the grocery store in relative silence as Sam rattled off all the things he needed and wanted to buy at the store. Blaine knew his friend was a health freak but to drag him to a pricey store when they were on a tight budget was just bizarre.

"So, what's up with you and Tina?" Blaine casually brought up as they walked down the cereal and juice aisle.

"Nothing," Sam quickly replied as he tossed a box of Cheerios in their cart.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he continued to pry. "You two look awfully chummy lately."

Sam stopped pushing the cart and raised his eyebrow at his friend in confusion.

"I just mean that you are getting very affectionate with each other," he explained. "Arms around each other casually touching each other for no apparent reason."

"I'm an affectionate person," he defended himself as he pushed the cart up the next aisle. Sam sighed and looked down at his best friend. "I know during senior year I said I'd only sleep or be with Tina if we were the last two people on earth basically. I don't know dude, things change. People change, sometimes for the good. Real good."

Blaine didn't hide the amusement on his face as the two friends continued their grocery shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam Evans wasn't stupid. Yes, he didn't get the greatest grades in school but he wasn't stupid when it came to people. He could be called naive but he knew how to read people really well. It came with experience. If you had the life like Sam had it became pretty easy to just look at someone and know who they were at their core. Dating Quinn taught him a thing or two about relationships. Did he love her? Sure, a part of him felt like he did. They used each other, no one could deny that. What hurt the most was when she cheated on him with Finn. The first girl to see the real Sam and she upped and moved on.

Santana. She came into his life at a time where he was lost and wounded. Everyone knew the purpose of their relationship. She wanted to be Queen B at McKinley and he just needed a distraction from the drama of his previous relationship. The only thing they had in common was that they were in love with other people. It came as no surprise when they ended and she eventually moved on to Brittany. It was fun while it lasted and it was exactly what Sam needed to remind him that he was still young and deserved to have a little fun. Before the school year was over he had moved on anyway.

Mercedes Jones. Even still her name alone can make Sam's heart skip a beat. No one expected them to be together let alone work out as well as they did. She showed him what true love was. They were separated while he was in Kentucky but that never stopped him from thinking about her every chance he got. When they reunited he had the obstacle of Shane to overcome but he did. Watching her grow into the woman she was now was the proudest moment of Sam's life. He knew he had leant a hand in her chasing her dreams to Los Angeles. Like most couples that surrounded them, the distance was too much to bare for their relationship. Sam was grateful that they remained friends.

Brittany was the second girl he could say he was truly in love with. They were great friends beforehand so it just naturally turned into a romantic relationship. They'd both been dumped by their first loves and sought solace with each other. Their relationship had its fair share of obstacles. Santana being the main one, but she even knew when to back away. The marriage, or the fake one, wasn't one of Sam's proudest moments. The world was about to end and he just needed to end it with the one person he loved most in the world. Their break up was just straight up embarrassing. Via text message and in front of the whole choir room. She did have her reasons though even if they were bizarre and unorthodox. Brittany leaving for college still stings Sam a little till this day.

"What you drawing?"

Sam looked up from his sketch pad at Blaine who was lying on his bed. "Just sketching. I don't want to get rusty before next semester."

"We're pathetic," Blaine sighed. "Tina's at the gym and here we are doing absolutely nothing."

"I'm sketching," Sam reminded him and went back to his book.

Blaine heaved himself off his bed and sat next to Sam on his. He peaked over his friends shoulder at his drawing. "Who is that?"

"No one," he shyly replied and moved so his back was facing Blaine.

"Sam."

"It's Tina," Sam gave in way too easily. "I'm trying to sketch her from memory."

"Sam," Blaine repeated.

Sam placed his sketchbook on the side table and turned to face his friend right in the eye. "Can we please drop it. For my sake at least?"

"I'm just trying to help," he tried to reason with his friend.

"And I'm just trying to figure things out," he countered. "Just stop prying and let me make my own mistakes. You weren't around when I dated Quinn or Santana and trust me when I say that I made plenty of mistakes with them."

Blaine rested his head against the headboard with a defeated sigh. "Fine. I just really want my two best friends to be happy especially if it's with each other."

Sam stood up and clapped his hands. "That's it! The three of us are going out tonight to shake you of this funk you're clearly in."

"Am not."

"Yea, you are," Sam nodded at him. "When was the last time we all went out? Just the three of us. Drinking and dancing."

"I don't know Sam," Blaine replied skeptically.

"Text Tina and tell her the details," Sam ordered. "Tonight Blaine Anderson is going to remember what being a teenager is all about."

Hours later the three friends were standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor. They were sandwiched together due to the sheer volume of people surrounding them. The music was booming out of the speakers as people bumped and grind around them. This obviously wasn't a scene Blaine was use to. He did promise Sam that he would at least try and enjoy himself for his sake. Sam rejoined them moments later with drinks for them.

"To a night of fun!" He shouted over the music.

"To fun," Blaine and Tina chorused.

After a few more drinks all three friends were actually starting to enjoy themselves. Blaine even had the courage to ask the seemingly only other gay guy to dance. Somewhere between the third and fourth shot of whiskey he had lost sight of Sam. Some perky blonde caught his eye and he hadn't seen him since. Tina was his rock though, staying by his side as much as possible. She was having fun too, she danced with Blaine a few times before she decided that dancing alone was more fun.

"I need air!" She called to Blaine and pointed towards the door.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked.

Tina shook her head and slowly maneuvered her way through the crowd and out the door to grab some much needed fresh air. As soon as she stepped outside she felt the alcohol hit her system. Maybe taking straight shots of whiskey with your friends wasn't such a brilliant idea.

"Tina?"

Tina stirred as she reluctantly opened her eyes. "Blainey Days? What time is it?"

"Some time past four," he yawned. "Can I crash with you, Sam brought that blonde home and I really don't need to see a show tonight."

"Dear God," she groaned in frustration. "Hop in."

Blaine slid into the bed and rested his head against Tina's. "Thanks T."

"We're totally having a roommate meeting tomorrow," she sighed and closed her eyes as she faintly began to hear the escapades happening in Sam's room. "This is ridiculous."

"Here," Blaine handed Tina her phone which was on the bedside table. "Music to drown the noise out."

"Ridiculous," Tina muttered and placed the earbuds in. "Good luck sleeping boo."

Blaine lightly laughed at her attempt at a joke. "You too Ting Ting."

The next morning Tina tried to get over the fact that she hardly got any sleep the night before. She was in desperate need of coffee, luckily they finally broke down and bought a coffee machine a few days earlier. She didn't feel hungover from all the heavy drinking the night before, she just needed to stay awake.

"The coffee ready yet?"

Tina spun around at the unfamiliar voice. "Excuse me?"

"Is the coffee ready yet?" The blonde girl repeated.

Tina just stared at the girl, utterly confused. She looked like she belonged in their kitchen wearing nothing but the same shirt Sam wore to the club the night before. Well, she was sadly mistaken.

"You know what," the girl began and could sense the tension in the room. "Why don't I just wait till Sam wakes up. I'm sure the coffee will be done by then."

"Great idea," Tina replied through a clenched jaw. She couldn't hit a complete stranger, could she?

Blaine walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes still exhausted from the night before. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy," Tina smiled. She eyed the strange blonde girl who slinked her way back into Sam's room. "I dislike her very much."

"You don't even know her!" Blaine laughed as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Exactly!" Tina pointed out. "She comes in here wearing nothing but Sam's shirt and demands coffee."

"Tina," Blaine began in a soothing voice. He pushed a chair back indicating that he wanted her to sit which she reluctantly did. "Are you more upset that she demanded coffee from you or that she hooked up with Sam?"

Tina sighed and rested her head in her hands for a brief moment to collect her thoughts. "It's just unfair. We went out because it was Sam's idea and he just bails on us for her."

"Part of going out does sometimes involve finding random strangers to hook up with," he explained with a sympathetic laugh.

"I never get what I deserve," she whined and immediately stopped herself. "No! Old Tina would bitch and moan, new Tina will not stand for this. Sam wants to hook up with random strangers right in front of my face? Fine! Two can play at his game."

"Oh lord," Blaine groaned as he watched Tina get up from her seat and head into her room with a burning fire in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, tell me about sixteen year old you."

Tina sat in front of her director a little dumbfounded. "What do you need to know?"

"I was talking to the wardrobe department and we want to incorporate the real Tina into Elena," Stephanie explained and tapped her pen on her notebook. "So tell me about sixteen year old Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Well, she was a character," Tina laughed and sat back in her chair. "I was in the middle of my goth phase. You laugh but honestly I did the whole gothic thing. Black hair, clothes, and enough black eyeliner to kill someone."

Stephanie looked at the younger girl skeptically. "I don't believe you."

"Here," Tina replied and handed her phone over. "That was the last day of my freshman year of high school."

"You weren't lying," Stephanie realized with a laugh.

"My principal thought I was a vampire," Tina informed the older girl. "Like an actual vampire. He honestly did anything I asked because he thought I was going to bite him."

"Do you have more pictures of you from this time?" Stephanie asked and nodded towards the phone still in her hand.

"I've got tons," Tina beamed as she skimmed through her pictures. "Those four years in the choir room shaped the girl that sits in front of you today."

"Is that Sam?" Stephanie asked and examined the picture closer.

Tina moved to stand behind the girl and immediately smiled at the picture. "Yea, and that's my other best friends Blaine and Artie. That was taken on the first day of our senior year."

"Sam looks so different," Stephanie observed. "And you too. What happened to gothic Tina?"

"She fell in love," she happily sighed at the memory. "I shed the dark colors once Mike put light in my life."

Stephanie handed Tina back her phone as she stood up. "Well, thank you for all this helpful information, I know exactly what Elena and even Dominic will be wearing during our run."

Tina watched her director walk over to Torrance and Pepper and became a little nervous and curious as to what she was now up to.

"Tina."

Tina jumped a little at the sound of her name. "Jesus, can you not startle me Sam?"

"Sorry," he apologized with a shrug. "Why does Stephanie keep staring at me?"

"I may have showed her pictures of us from high school," she nonchalantly replied. "She wanted to know who I was during high school to get ideas for hair and wardrobe."

"Is she gonna go with pre Mike or post Mike, Tina?" He asked with a laugh.

"No idea," she shrugged. "Let's head home. Blaine text me during rehearsal that he has news for us."

The weather was finally decent so the two friends decided to walk home. Half way through they realized that they made have made a mistake. Out of nowhere the heavens opened and it started to pour. Sam and Tina couldn't do anything but laugh at their luck and continue walking home.

"Towels!" Sam called when they finally got home.

"Oh my god it's so cold," Tina shivered as the cool air in the apartment hit her. "Blaine!"

"He-hey guys," Blaine greeted them wearily. "Was it raining?"

"No, Tina and I just decided to shower in our clothes, together," Sam replied sarcastically as he threw his shirt off and headed into this bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Blaine asked, concerned as he turned to see Sam slam their bedroom door behind him.

"He was fine during rehearsal and the walk home," Tina shrugged just as confused as her friend. She shook her head. "Whatever. What was the big news you wanted to share?"

Blaine followed Tina into her room as she changed out of her wet clothes and into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He passed her a brush as she untangled her hair. "I spoke to Rachel this afternoon and she and I were planning to throw Santana a surprise birthday party next weekend."

"God, I forgot her birthday was next week," Tina said and stopped her movements. "I'm down for a party, you know me, I'll help with whatever you guys need."

"Rachel and I have most of the details down," he told her and sat on her bed. "We just need Sam to get her out of the house."

"Why Sam?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Even after all they've been through, she really does consider him one of her best friends," Blaine shrugged. "That relationship baffles me."

"You weren't around when they dated," Tina laughed. "So whose coming to this fiesta?"

"The usual suspects, NYADA people, people from the dinner," Blaine rattled off. "Rachel is trying to get Brittany to surprise her."

Tina let out a whistle and sat beside her friend. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"Yea. Santana would love that," Blaine told her. "They're in a good place now so why not invite her?"

"Sam," Tina simply stated.

"Shit," Blaine cursed and winced. "They haven't really spoken since she left."

"Exactly," she nodded. "Things were messy. I don't have to remind you of that. Sam was a waking disaster for weeks after that."

"We almost lost nationals because of him," he remembered. "I should talk to Rachel, talk her out of it."

"No," she quickly protested. "Let me just talk to Sam and try to gauge his reaction and we can take it from there."

"Okay," Blaine agreed.

Tina woke up the next morning, Saturday, and immediately heard her stomach growl. After her conversation with Blaine she decided to call it a night and go to sleep. There was an awkward tension in the house and she figured if she stayed in her room no one would bother her. It was a great idea until she realized that going to sleep at nine meant she'd wake up at four in the morning and starving.

"Sam, what are you doing up so early?" She asked when she saw her blonde friend sitting at the kitchen table.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged. "I've got a lot of my mind."

"Like?" She pried and sat across from Sam at the table. She picked up an orange and started peeling it.

"The play and Rachel called me about Santana's birthday party," Sam told her. "She also mentioned that Brit may make a cameo, or at least try to."

Tina continued peeling her orange and looked over at Sam who looked defeated. "What's upsetting you the most? You looked so confident during rehearsals so I know you're using the play as an excuse. Is the chance of seeing Brit again really that upsetting?"

Sam took a piece of Tina's peeled orange and just shrugged his shoulders.

"We were all there for the break up," she sadly reminded him. "I'm not saying I understand how hard that must've been for you but you weren't the only one to get dumped that year."

"Blaine cheated on Kurt and they eventually got back together and you and Mike ended up being friends after everything," Sam reminded her. "I haven't seen or spoken to Brit since she left. That's over a year ago!"

"Lower your voice!" She ordered him as she quickly checked to see if Sam's outburst woke Blaine up. Tina sat back in her chair and popped a piece of an orange in her mouth. "Why is seeing her got you so worked up? You've seen your other exes numerous times since you broke up with them. If I remember correctly you're still close with them."

Sam stole another piece of orange from Tina and sighed. "I married her. Well, fake married her. I loved her. No one really understood our relationship but it meant something to me. She was the first girl that accepted me for me. Yea, it was great with Mercedes but I had to fight to get her. It was easy with Brittany."

"You still love her," Tina realized. "We all had time to face our exes and resolve our feelings but you haven't."

"Exactly," Sam nodded. "And if I see her and she's there for Santana, I don't know how to feel."

"Please, she chose you over Santana once before. She could do it again," Tina laughed and threw an orange peel in his direction. "Stop eating my damn orange."

"Actually," he began and threw the peel back at her. "I bought them so they're technically mine."


	10. Chapter 10

"Cut the crap Trouty," Santana hissed.

"What?" Sam asked, startled at the sudden outburst.

"Wow, you're a horrible actor. How the hell did you get cast in a damn play?" She laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Santana," he tried to play coy.

"Berry is a horrible liar and the Hobbit that you call a best friend has been at the loft an awful lot lately," Santana explained and shook a breadstick in Sam's direction.

"Kurt's back in Lima for the remainder of the summer so Blaine feels safe going over," he tried to cover up.

"Today is my birthday and those two turds are planning something for me," she told him. "They're using you as a decoy because you're the only person in this entire city that I would want to spend my birthday dinner with."

"I'm touched, I think," Sam raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "But honestly San, they aren't planning anything. Blaine honestly just wants to spend time with Rachel without the awkwardness of Kurt being around."

"Yep," she nodded proud of herself. "You still are a terrible liar. I can see through all your bull Trouts."

"Whatever Santana," he rolled his eyes at the birthday girl. "I invited you to the Olive Garden because it's the classiest thing I can afford right now and this is the thanks I get."

"Fine," she sighed giving in. "Let's enjoy this meal and I promise to practice my surprised face before we head to my party."

"That's all I ask," Sam replied as Santana laughed.

An hour later the ex couple arrived at the loft and like she promised Santana pretend to act surprised when everyone jumped out and welcomed her to the party. Sam was proud of himself, no one knew that Santana knew all along about the party. He was a little preoccupied anyway, his eyes immediately fell on the blonde who was standing by the couch. It came as a surprise to no one when Santana quickly said hello to everyone and shuffled over to Brittany.

"How you doing man?" Artie asked.

Sam finally tore his eyes away from his ex. "She looks good. Healthy, happy actually."

"She's really enjoying Boston," Artie filled him in. Sam looked down at his friend a confused look obvious on his features. "We talk from time to time."

"So, she's happy and enjoying college?" He asked which got a quick nod as an answer. "Good. H-how are you man? We haven't spoken much since Kitty visited. Everything good back in Lima?"

"Everything's fine. Unique and Sugar are leaving for California next week and Joe is heading to Nashville at the end of the month," Artie informed him. "The rest are gearing up for senior year."

"Good," Sam nodded clearly not really paying attention to his friend. "I'm gonna grab something to drink."

"You do that," Artie laughed at how distracted Sam seemed. "Go talk to her dude."

"What?"

"Go talk to her," he repeated slower. "She won't bite, unless you ask her to of course."

Sam shook his head and patted Artie on the back and he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

"You doing okay in here Sam?"

Sam stopped pouring vodka in his glass and nodded at Tina. "Yea, just distracted."

"Okay," she sighed. "Rachel's insisting that we gather around the karaoke machine even though Santana has already threatened her with bodily harm."

"Seems pretty normal," Sam laughed and took a extra long sip of his drink as Brittany walked into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge.

"Hey Tina, Sam," she greeted them with her famous wide smile.

"Hey Brit," Tina smiled at the blonde and wrapped her into a quick hug.

"I'm so glad that you made it, I'm pretty sure that's the only surprise she didn't see coming."

"What!" Sam exclaimed as the girls looked over at him with grins on their faces. "I didn't spoil the party, she already knew. It's the damn Mexican third eye that she keeps taking about."

"How are you doing Sam?" Brittany finally asked and closed the gap between the two of them. She hesitantly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," he whispered in her ear and took in a deep breathe to inhale her scent. She always smelt like bubble gum and cherries. It was a smell that was both intoxicating and comforting.

Tina slipped back into the living area to give them space and privacy but she didn't dare tare her eyes from them. Someone had to watch over Sam and she made it her job to do so.

"Your hair looks good," Brittany broke away from the hug and ran her fingers through his hair. "You look good."

"Boston is agreeing with you," he sighed and moved into her touch as she brought her hand to his hip.

"I like college," she admitted with a smile. "The city is great too. I'm thriving in a big city. There's so many things to do and see."

Tina winced as she watched the couple in the kitchen. They were so perfect together. She knew that all through out senior year but to see it again made her jealous. They just fit well together, like Barbie and Ken dolls.

"Stop staring at them!"

"Ow Santana," Tina winced when a egg roll was thrown at her head.

"Leave them be," she repeated harshly.

Tina sighed in defeat and turned to her friend. "How is that not upsetting you?"

"Because I've moved on," Santana answered. "We've both moved on and got our ending."

"Well, from the looks of it she's not over Sam," Tina told her rather rudely.

"She was forced to break up with him. Just cause you don't date someone anymore doesn't mean the feelings go away just because the person does," she enlightened her.

"It's sickening," Tina grumbled and looked back into the kitchen. She huffed in frustration as the ex couple were still standing close to each other. "He was fine until she was mentioned."

"Give Brit a break," Santana tried to reason with her. "We both know how Trouty loves and never really let's go."

"It's been over a year!" Tina exclaimed and stopped herself from hitting someone or something in frustration. She grabbed the drink out of Santana's hand and downed it. "Fuck it, I'm getting drunk."

"That's what I wanna hear!" Santana clapped excitingly.

During her sophomore year of high school Tina was dubbed alongside Mercedes as the happy girl drink. Well, times surely does change things. With the guidance of Santana she turned into angry girl drunk. She didn't even know what she was drinking but whatever it was it was certainly doing it's job. She refused to feel anything every time she saw Brittany and Sam either together or by themselves. Blaine and Artie were a little concerned over her actions but she kept reassuring them that she was fine and just trying to loosen up and enjoy the party like Santana requested.

"Tina you're up!" Rachel called to her from the karaoke machine.

Tina stumbled her way to the machine and looked around the room to see all eyes on her. "Sorry to be a buzzkill but I'm gonna slow it down for a bit here."

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he heard the opening chords to the song she was getting ready to sing. No one seemed to notice his reaction or really understood his reaction anyway. He looked over at Sam who once again was attached to Brittany. Was he clueless or just too enthralled with the idea of his ex all over him?

"Dreaming of the day when you wake up and find what you've been looking for has been here the whole time," Tina belted out and looked directly in Sam's direction. No she wasn't being obvious at all. Damn vodka.

"How long has she been swooning over Lisa Rinna?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment. "Santana."

"What," she defended herself. "It doesn't take a brain surgeon to realize that she's crushing hard on him."

"Just last week she was still on the fence about her feelings," Blaine confessed and looked over at Tina who was still belting out the song and looking directly at Sam who was whispering to a beaming Brittany.

"She's a woman scorned," Santana laughed and followed Blaine's movement. "You don't see me belting out a love song about how she's decided to crawl back to him after all this time."

Blaine turned to face Santana and raised his eyebrows at her comment. "And why is that?"

"She was my first love and I'll always love her for that reason," she sighed at the memory. "But I'm not in high school anymore and neither is Brit. I'm in New York living my life and she's up in Boston doing the same."

"I completely understand," Blaine nodded in agreement.

"You belong with me," Tina whispered the ending of the song and hopped off the stage and walked right past Blaine and Santana.

"Let her sleep it off," Santana resumed her conversation with Blaine. "Hopefully she drank enough that she'll forget about what just happened."

**a/n: song credit You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift **


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine Anderson was the go to person when things needed to be fixed. He realized that at an early age. Whenever Cooper got in trouble with his parents he tried to smooth it out by making up some excuse to cover for his brother. When he was seven Blaine remembered the time he was awoken in the middle of the night by his parents yelling and screaming at his brother. He rushed down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Cooper had borrowed the car and ended up scratching it when he parked it in the driveway. Like always Blaine made up some excuse that he had left something lying in the garage that probably scratched the car, it wasn't due to his brother's carelessness. His parents gave him and stern warning and they all went back to sleep as if nothing happened.

In high school he tried his hardest to fix the issue Kurt had with Karofsky. The only logically solution in Kurt's mind was to switch schools. When Kurt returned to McKinley, Blaine kept in contact with his boyfriend. He even gave up a great education at Dalton to be by his side. When Kurt auditioned for NYADA and didn't get in Blaine stood by his side. He even pushed him to follow his dreams to New York even though he didn't have a plan. Even after they broke up Blaine stood by his side when Burt was diagnosed with cancer. He was a fixer, someone you could always depend and count on, no questions asked.

During senior year his project was Sam. Running for student body president together brought them closer than either one expected. Sam was a rock by his side when he broke up with Kurt. He kept pushing him and everyone away but Sam didn't budge. When Sam received the news about his SAT scores it was Blaine that found Miss Pillsbury and asked her to show Sam alternative schools that would except him despite his grades. Instead of an entrance essay it was Blaine who recruited all their friends to participate in the video essay. A part of Blaine secretly believed that he was a reason why Sam was attending Brooklyn Tech.

It came as no surprise to Blaine that he was currently lying on Tina's bed with the girl curled into his arms sobbing incoherently into his chest. He did his best to calm her down by rubbing her back or soothing out her hair but all of his old tricks weren't working.

"I fucked up," she choked out between sobs that rocked her body into Blaine's.

"Everything is fine Tay," he reassured her and pulled her head out from under his chin. "Look at me."

"I can't," she told him and closed her eyes.

"Tina," he barked which caused Tina to open her eyes and look into his eyes. "I love you, you're my best friend in this entire world. As is Sam. You are blowing this way out of proportion."

"No I'm not!" She cried. "How am I supposed to face him now? We live together and God we're doing the play together. How am I supposed to kiss him and not feel stupid every time I do it?"

"That's the beauty of acting," Blaine tried to crack a joke that got Tina to faintly smile.

"What time is it?" She quickly changed the subject.

Blaine untangled himself from his friend and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Just past six."

"Ugh," she groaned and threw herself on her back. "Did he come home last night?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "We got home around four and you've been crying ever since."

Tina froze and grabbed Blaine's hand in fright when her bedroom door opened. Sam strutted in and plopped himself on the edge of the bed between his friend's feet. Tina ran her hand through her hair and wiped the reminisce of tears away from her eyes.

"So this is where the party continued," Sam joked. "If I knew we were having a slumber party I would've come home sooner."

"Funny," Tina responded dryly and looked over at Blaine for support.

"Ok," Sam let out slowly and stood up. "I'm going to sleep now. Blaine you staying here?"

Blaine sat up and looked behind him at Tina who still looked devastated. Then he looked over at Sam who just raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Go," Tina urged him. "I kept you up all night, get some sleep. I'm gonna head to the gym."

"You sure?" Blaine asked, worried.

"Positive," she nodded. "I need to be alone for a while."

"Breakfast when you get home?" Sam asked interrupting their personal public conversation.

"Totally," she agreed.

Tina never thought of herself as a gym rat but after dating Mike for almost two years it did rub off on her. She lived in a city that was covered with gyms on almost every block. It had become her morning routine since she moved. It started off as a way to get rid of the excess stress that came with finals and her annoying roommate. Today she needed to use the punching bag to take out her anger out on. Ultimately she was more upset with herself then anyone else. She didn't picture Sam or even Brittany she pictured her eighteen year old self laughing at her. Where had she gone? She was newly single and filled with confidence. No one could stop her and tell her no.

"Breakfast!" Tina called to the boys when she got home. "I've got bagels!"

"I love you," Blaine gushed and kissed her cheek as he stole a bagel. "How was the gym?"

"Good," she told him. "Really good actually. I think I had a break through."

"How have we lived in this city for almost a year now and we've never gone to the gym together?" Sam questioned and chewed at his bagel.

"You couldn't keep up with me," she teased and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Blaine sat next to Tina and just smirked at her. He leaned closer to her, hoping Sam wouldn't hear him. "You were gone for two hours, what the hell happened?"

Tina leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I had a break through."

"No idea what you two weirdos are talking about," Sam shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Nothing," she waved the comment off. "How was last night with Brittany?"

"Tina!"

"No Blaine it's okay," Sam reassured him. "It was fine. We spent the whole party talking, well, when she wasn't being pulled in a million directions by everyone else. She's really enjoying Boston and school actually. She's actually dating some guy that goes to school with her."

"She has a boyfriend?" Tina asked, shocked and almost choking on her breakfast.

"Yea, they met at freshmen orientation. She said that he's a math major from Rhode Island," Sam answered with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Derek I think she said his name is. Everyone knew about him expect me I guess."

"Uh, interesting," Blaine groaned around his coffee cup. "Everything okay between the two of you though?"

"Yea," he nodded enthusiastically. "We got our proper ending, a real goodbye."

Tina didn't miss the subtle looks that Blaine gave her as Sam spoke. The little smirk on his lips or a twinkle in his eye that Tina just had to roll her eyes at.

"You wanted to see me Steph?" Sam asked his director that Monday morning.

"I know we haven't spoken a lot but I just wanted to touch base with you," she eased his worries and pointed to the chair beside her, letting him know that she wanted him to sit down.

"About?" He asked a little skeptical as he sat down.

"There's a reason why I haven't rehearsed the big sex scene between you and Tina," she laughed as she saw Sam let out a small sigh of relief. "I want it to feel and look organic and natural. I don't know your relationship with Tina but I think I'm safe when I say that you haven't kissed her before, right?"

"Right."

"Good. The camping scene is a turning point in this story," she explained. "I want Elena and Dominic's first time to wow the audience. I want them to feel like it's their first time too. You understand?"

"Sorta," he responded shakily. "Let me try to comprehend this. You've been putting off this scene because you want my first kiss with Tina to reflect the importance of what we're actually doing."

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitingly. "Our opening night is just four days away and I can already feel like sexual tension between you and Tina so I'm excited so see it explode on stage on Friday."

Sam looked at Stephanie strangely as Tina walked passed him with Pepper and Torrance is tow. She flashed him a smile and quickly waved to him as she passed. Sam felt his heart skip a beat as he shook his head of thoughts he didn't want to think.

"So I can count on you Friday night?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course," he reassured her.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm gonna vomit," Tina groaned as she sat backstage applying her makeup.

"Nervous?" Pepper asked her as she readjusted her top.

"I've been on stage numerous times in my life but for some reason tonight is freaking me out," Tina confessed and tried to calm her nerves. "I've already poked my eye twice while applying my eyeliner."

"Ok everyone gather round," Stephanie called to the cast. She smiled wide at each and every person that surrounded her. "I'm so proud of all of you. Tonight is night one of many nights to do this. Shake off all your nerves and lets get this thing done."

"You ready?" Sam turned to Tina once the crowd dispersed.

"Remember before nationals senior year?" Tina asked to which Sam simply nodded. "I had this eerily calm feeling wash over me before we hit the stage."

"Yea, you were in zen mode," he recalled not really following her train of thought.

"I feel that now," she sighed. "I'm at ease and ready to conquer this thing."

Sam smiled wide and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "Break a leg Tay."

"You too," she smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Tina never willingly put herself out in the forefront for most of her life. She may have complained from time to time but she was fairly comfortable swaying in the background during most of her high school performances. When she did get a solo she made sure that her star shinned just as bright as Rachel's or Santana's did. When she got to college Tina dove head first when it came to the fall school production of Romeo and Juliet. Even though she was a freshmen she was overjoyed to be playing alongside the upperclassmen who had extraordinary talent. Then when she got the lead in the spring showcase she was over the moon. People may have called Tina Cohen-Chang many things but at least they were right in saying she was dramatic and stubborn. When she wanted something she was determined to stop at nothing to get it.

Sam on the other hand was a nervous wreck when he stepped on stage for the first time. His only other pervious acting experience was a few rehearsals of The Rocky Horror Picture Show during sophomore year and his turn as the second male lead of Grease during senior year. Both times he was more than willing to let others take over the lead. Put a guitar in his hand and he could easily say he was confident and comfortable. To put him on the stage and show his vulnerability was something he couldn't do without a little fright.

"Oh my God!" Rachel wailed backstage. She threw her arms around Tina and Sam. "That was incredible."

"Really?" Tina asked, a little less than sure of herself.

"Amazing," Rachel reiterated. "I didn't see Tina, I saw Elena."

"Berry does have a point," Santana spoke up. "Who knew that you had acting chops Cohen-Chang."

"I did!"

Tina spun around at the sound of the familiar female voice. "Kitty! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd come to a show," she reminded her. "You were flawless. You too Sam, good job."

"Thanks," he smiled and pulled the blonde into a side hug. "Where's Artie?"

"He's outside with the rest of the party," Kitty answered.

Tina, Sam, Santana, and Rachel grabbed their things and headed outside. Night one was over, now it was time to celebrate.

"Jake? Ryder?" Sam questioned when he spotted his friends outside the theater.

"Surprise!" Blaine beamed.

"What the hell? How'd you-?" Sam's was too shocked and surprised to form a coherent question.

"I wanted to come see a show and my parents agreed on one condition. I didn't go alone," Kitty explained. "For some bizarre reason the parental units believe that Thing One and Two over here are responsible enough to road trip with me."

"You loved it," Jake barked with a smile. "Driving seven hundred miles with us was the highlight of your life."

"Oh, it was a dream come true," she sarcastically replied.

"I just can't believe you guys are here," Tina said still astonished. "Where's Marley though?"

"She's actually in L.A. helping Sugar and Unique move into their apartment," Ryder answered and threw his arm over Tina's shoulder.

"This is all very moving," Santana rolled her eyes. "But I'm starving and I need my eats."

Blaine grabbed Tina's hand. "Well good thing I have something waiting for us at the apartment."

"What!" Sam asked shocked.

"Ralph and Tara from next door may have set up a little celebration while we were here," Blaine shyly answered as the crew of friends began to walk towards the subway.

The high school friends gathered in the Harlem apartment to have a mini celebration of an opening night success. The apartment was filled with laughter and fun and of course the embarrassing story or two.

"Tina," Kitty called to her friend and pulled her into the older girls bedroom.

"What?" Tina asked and looked around her room. It really needed a good cleaning.

"Spill."

"About?" Tina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sex with Sam," Kitty smiled wickedly.

"Kitty," she groaned.

"No, you don't get to just roll your eyes at me and ignore this," she told the older girl. "You had sex with Sam Evans tonight."

"Pretend sex, Kitty. As in we were acting," Tina pointed out.

"Ok then lets just give you an Oscar now," Kitty relied dryly.

"Kitty."

"Tina," she sighed and patted her friends shoulder in comfort. "Tell me honestly. You weren't acting every time you blushed when Sam told you he loved you or kissed you up on that stage tonight."

"It felt good," Tina gave in. "And to feel those abs up close. Heavenly."

"Can you keep these feelings at bay for the next six weeks?" Kitty honestly asked.

Tina opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she realized she didn't have a response to Kitty's claim.

"Exactly," she nodded her head at the Asian girl.

"Tina," Ryder cooed when he busted open her bedroom door.

"God, Ryder what if I was naked in here!" Kitty bitched at the intrusion.

"Nothing we all haven't seen before," he winked.

"You are gross," she replied in mock horror.

"Is there something we can actually help you with?" Tina asked with a laugh at her friends antics.

"I just needed a place to get away from Sam's impressions and Jake trying to show off his impression of Sam doing an impression," he shook his head after he spoke. "That was a mouthful."

Kitty stood up from the bed and clapped her hands. "It's official, you all are a bunch of nerds and I clearly need new friends or else I will not survive my senior year."

"This is a threesome I can get behind," Santana commented as she walked into Tina's room. "Especially with little Finn's hair looking all luxurious now."

"Funny," Ryder replied dryly.

"Well, the point of me coming in here is that Berry and I are heading out," Santana announced. "We've got to be at the dinner for the morning rush. Tina, Blaine and Sam want to know the sleeping arraignments with the three Lima clones."

"I don't really know," she shrugged and looked over at Kitty. "I just assumed you'd room with Artie."

"But where does that leave Jake and I?" Ryder asked. "There's not enough room for all of us at Artie's studio apartment and frankly I'm not really in the mood to cockblock this weekend."

"Thank you," Kitty said genuinely.

"They can crash here," Santana suggested. "Lil Puck, Frodo, Samgelina Jolie! Get your butts in here."

Kitty rolled her eyes as her friends walked into Tina's room. "I'm suddenly feeling really claustrophobic, I'll just wait for this pow wow to be over inside."

"So you guys need to figure out the rooming situation," Santana told them. "I'm heading home, so see you freaks later."

"Jake you and Ryder can crash here," Blaine offered. "One of you can take the couch and the other can take my bed. I'll just room with Tina."

"No you won't," she stopped him. "Blainey I love you but you are the worst person to share a bed with. How Kurt did it for a year is a mystery."

"Rude," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I'll take the couch," Jake offered. "As long as I get a pillow and a blanket I can sleep anywhere."

"Good to know," Sam noted.

"Ryder can sleep with me," Tina spoke up. "Sam and Blaine, you can keep your bed. I have a queen sized bed anyway so there's more than enough room for the two of us."

Ryder bounced a little on the bed and nodded his head approvingly. "Seems comfy enough for me."

"So it's settled. Jake takes the couch and Ryder is with Tina," Blaine explained. "Now we just need to kick out the love birds and then we're good."


End file.
